disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Descendant of Roses:The Musical
Itsa A Musical show is at the Aristocrats Symphony Dinner Theatre in Scuzzland at Anime Dreams Park the show Opened on 10th August 2014 Summary ACT 1 The Show Opens with a Narrator Ron Burgundy(Guest Star) Explaining a story about a Young Teenage Girl Called Sofia Jones(Or Sophie Jones),a Young 16 Year Old Girl Entered the Schools Flower Festival with Colour Roses planted by her Mother but One Night,the coloured Roses are Gone by a Villain as she's asleep she heard a spooky voice and it was Kamijo meets Sofia as he takes her to the kingdom of Descendant of Roses by saying "Come With Me" but Her Dream was Just the Beginning(Destiny the Lovers).When she and Kamijo arrived at the kingdom she meets Hizaki, Teru, Jasmine You and Yuki for the First Time and she introduced by herself to her and she asked to stay with them and she said yes and she got changed out of her Pjs and Put on the Gothic Royal Dress (Rose). During her First Day she had a Tea Party with Hizaki and Jasmine You and they talked about the school flower festival and Magic and the masquerade will be at their Castle during the Full Moon Night and she knows that the gate is Locked due to the wolfs(Forbidden Gate) as Yuki Come to Join the Party and Sofia Said that she is attending the masquerade and yuki knows hes not allowed to attend girls only tea party despite Kamijos Orders, But the Tea Party is Ruined with Rain and they stay in the party zone until the rain stops(The Umbrella of Glass) and Sofia Tells Hizaki and Kamijo that her roses has lost colour and Hizaki knows The Villain Called Ascendead Master(Ascendead Master).Its Bed Time for Sofia and she Tells the Entire Band to sing a Lullaby to help her and themselves to sleep(Tresor). The Next Day Kamijo was the Revenge on Ascendead Master(GEKKAKOU) as he tries to see Jasmine but she started to fall Ill By Poisons of the rose thanks to Ascendead Master for Putting Poison on her Rose and Teru and Yuki dosent know that jasmine you fall ill and they don't know that Hizaki will not be joining them as she starts to get upset about losing her Sister(Episode) with Sofia Tries to Clam her Down and she said that Jasmine you will be Ok and sofia will be here for Hizaki as she stuffer the Pain of her Sister and Kamijo Comes to Hizaki crying in his arms as he tries to clam her down. While Jasmine is in Bed Yuki and Teru play chess and watching over her as they talk about Sofia,Hizaki and Kamijo will be alright as Hizaki says to the doctor that jasmine is going to be Alright and She wont be able to work her magic as her magic is fading fast(Brave)meanwhile Kamijo explains their will be zombies will ruin the Dance hall as he asked the Zombies to Leave(Zombie) As Sofia,Kamijo,Hizaki,Teru and Yuki are waiting to hear the news that jasmine will stay awake and they went into the room and they see Jasmine You and she said that she will always be with kamijo and the rest and Sofia and Kamijo and the rest of the gang and she said they will be there for her and they had few happy days until sadly Jasmine You dies as Her Purple Rose Dies and they got no choice to say goodbye to her and they hold a Funeral for her(Love Will be Born again) Act 1 Draws to Close with a Narration From Ron Burgundy and explain about the New arrival Massahi introducing himself and he was going to ask Kamijo to join the Descendant of the Rose because of Sofia will save the castle from the evil Ascendead Master as he touches jasmines ball as the another black rose starts to grow ACT 2 The Second Act Opens with Ron Burgundy Explaining its a Day before Masquerade and the Song Windress, Massahi is welcomed to the Roses Castle and he meets Sofia for the First time so that she gets to know Masashi(Philla) when Kamijo gets final few things up for the masquerade he arrives to sofia and massahi and Hizaki,Teru,and Yuki arrived to see Masashi for the First Time(Flowery) and they know the next day is Red carpet Day(The Red Carpet Day) and Hizaki and Kamijo went to the dancehall to finsh decorating for the ball. Within the Night before the Masquerade Hizaki is outside with Kamijo and they Waltz Under the Stars(Princess) so when Teru Comes outside and he tells that he made a sofia a mask for the masquerade and when Yuki made other Masks for Himself, Teru, Kamijo, Hizaki and Masashi(Illusion) and Asscendead Master wants to the Ruin the Masquerade By Trying to get Sofia(After Cloudia) and Kamijo said to Assendead Master that he wont invited to his Masquerade(Truth).It was an early Night for Sofia and The Band and They sang a lullaby to get her to sleep in time for the masquerade(Sympathia). The Night of The Masquerade is arrived and The Audience will get to see Kamijo, Hizaki, Teru, Yuki, Masashi(Now in their Holy Grail Costumes) and Sofia in her new dress and Wearing Masks(Masquerade),While everyone is dancing kamijo takes Hizaki outside to do a waltz under the Stars and Full Moon(Serenade) as he takes Hizaki to the garden of Glowing Roses so they can waltz Meanwhile Teru and Yuki are chatting and Sofia gets to know Masashi Even More(Amorphous)but its not long until Assendead Master Ruins the Masquerade after he told million times not to attend the masquerade so He took Sofia as Hizaki Hear her Screams from inside(Ayakashi) as Assendead master truns into another Kamijo before the real kamijo went inside as he ,Hizaki, Teru, Yuki, Masashi fight with the zombies and ghost and demons(Shout and Bites) and they got their powers from Jasmine You so Kamijo Frights With Kamijo(as Known as Asscendead Master),Hizaki Resuces Sofia from killing herself and they see Teru,Masashi and Yuki on the floor with Sofia,Kamijo and Hizaki are the last Three Remain(Edge of the World). The Battle is Now Over as Asscendead Master is Gone,Sofia sees Her Friends Versailles Lying Dead on the floor still got their masks on and they hear a voice from Jasmine You(Sound in Gate) as Kamijo wakes Hizaki and she wakes Teru up and he Wakes Yuki and Masashi Up as sofia was Surprised because Kamijo,Hizaki,Teru,Masashi, and Yuki wearing Black Gothic Angel Wings given by Jasmine You(Created Beauty) as Jasmine You Given Sofia Black Angel Wings so that she can Finally go Home. The Dream Was Over Sofia was Back Home(Destiny The Lovers(Reprise)) as She know that she was Early for the School Flower Festival, At the School Flower Festival, There's a Christopher Cross song Ride Like The Wind Plays in the Background as Ron Burgundy was the Judge and he decide the winner of the flower festival is Sofia who won the best prize and she said to Ron that she doesn't have Friends with Help from her Best Friends Kamijo, Hizaki, Teru, Yuki and Masashi and Even Jasmine You help her win the flower festival as she sees Kamijo, Hizaki , Teru ,Yuki and Masashi wearing Black Angel wings as they see Sofia as they put sofia her gothic royal dress and Her Black Angel Wings by Jasmine Yous Magic as she Join her Friends In The Kingdom of Roses(The Revenant Choir) Cast * Background Information *In the First Scene of Act 2 You will Hear the Instrumental Version of The Ballad of Mona Lisa By Panic at the Disco in the background Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Musicals Category:Anime Dreams Park Category:Scuzz Land Category:Anime Dreams Resort